Dial T for Toshiro
by Potterwatcher1997
Summary: Ozuki Kosaji's world has been twisted ever since his parents died, and after a bad experience with his boss, Toshiro Hitsugaya, he hires an assassin to kill him. The plan seems flawless, but something will undoubtably go wrong...Better summary inside.
1. Anger

My first drama/mystery fanfic! Woo! Okay, just in case you haven't noticed, the title, "Dial 'T' for Toshiro", is based on Alfred Hitchcock's classic, "Dial 'M' for Murder". If you haven't seen it, you need to. The plot is a lot like M's—Ozuki Kosaji is fed up with his boss, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and decides to murder him. But instead of doing it himself, he hires the notorious "Agent G" to kill Hitsugaya. It's all perfectly planned out, but even still, what if something goes wrong? Keep in mind that the setting is in the human world, and that all of the characters are normal people. This fanfic is rated T for violence. I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, except Ozuki. I now present, Dial "T" for Toshiro!

**Dial "T" for Toshiro—Ch. 1, Enough.**

In the darkness, one could barely make out the silhouette of a person. They sneaked around the walls, not wanting to be seen.

It was obvious that they were up to no good. They wore all black, including a ski mask, and carried around a black case. The figure darted from one shadow to another, carefully avoiding the moonlight. Oh yes, they were definitely up to no good.

Meanwhile, the suburbs of Karakura Town were silent and dark. This provided as a slight disadvantage to the unknown person—one noise and they would be busted. And that could not happen tonight of all nights. Not when their target was so vital.

Finally, the masked man reached their destination. It was a cozy cottage, right by the river. The owner stood outside at this late hour, tending his garden. The man could be recognized as one of the most popular judges in Karakura Town.

The figure was able to climb uptop the roof quietly, thanks to the house's small stature and years of training. The old man was still tidying up his already neat garden, humming softly to himself as he did so. The person on the roof sighed internally—the judge had not seen.

The person on the roof crossed through a small stream of moonlight, and it could be seen that they were not a man, but a woman. She immediately got to work. She opened her thin black case and withdrew something long and thin—a sniper rifle. The girl then attached a scope, but removed it after some hesitation. She was close enough already, there was no need for her to use her scope.

The gun was already loaded, thankfully. If she had been forced to load it here, she might have blown her cover. Unfortunately, it was stocked with only one bullet. This was her only chance. She lay down on her stomach and held the rifle up, ready to shoot. The target was aimed at the man's head, and her finger was on the trigger. She braced herself for it, and—WAIT! Her mind screamed.

She had forgotten to attach the silencer. Thank goodness for her quick brain. She silently reached back to the case, not breaking position, and grabbed the silencer. She attached it to her rifle and braced herself again. Her gloved finger brushed over the trigger, assuming its position as well. When the target was back on the judge's head, she pulled the trigger.

It worked perfectly—not a sound made. In fact, the bullet hit his head so fast that it took quite a while for the blood to come out. Thank goodness for that—she had done some very messy assassinations.

The girl was out of his yard no more than five seconds after his body hit the ground. Mission complete.

"Toshiro, here are those papers you wanted." Ozuki Kosaji grumbled, handing his young, white-haired boss a stack of papers.

The boy with the white hair grabbed them and said irritated, "How many times do I have to say this, Kosaji? It's MR. HITSUGAYA to you."

Ozuki felt his temper rise. He hated his boss. He made one little mistake, and he got snapped at. Snapped at by a _teenager. _That's right, a teenager. Hitsugaya was only nineteen (much too young to be head of a department, in Ozuki's opinion), nearly twenty years younger than Ozuki, yet he had the right to snap at him.

"Oh, well I'm sorry _Mr. Hitsugaya _that I accidentally broke one of your petty little demands, but I assure you that it won't happen again." He sneered sarcastically. A vein pulsed in Toshiro's forehead.

"You listen to me, Kosaji, I am your—" But whatever he was was not heard by Ozuki, for just then, Histugaya's stunning secretary, Rangiku Matsumoto, approached the two men.

"Hmm, fighting are we, boys?" She said with a smirk.

"Stay out of this, Matsumoto." Toshiro growled.

Ozuki stood up for the beautiful woman, "Don't you growl at her!"

"Yes, Toshiro, I really don't appreciate you using that tone." Her grin got wider. She was enjoying this.

"Mr. Hitsugaya…." Toshiro growled again, his voice dangerously low.

Rangiku fake-pouted. "Oh, come on, is 'Toshiro' all that bad? At least I don't call you 'Little Shiro' like your girlfriend."

Ozuki laughed out loud. "_Little Shiro?_" This couldn't get any better.

"Watch it, Ozuki." He said dangerously. "Don't talk about Momo. And she's not my girlfriend, Matsumoto."

"Who is, then? Soi Fon?"

"She's just a friend too!" He snapped, blushing.

"I'll let you two finish this by yourselves." Ozuki said smugly. He began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, Ozuki!" Hitsugaya grabbed him by the shoulder and wheeled him around. "I'm tempted to suspend you,"

"And why is that?"

Toshiro glared at him. "You've been giving me this sarcastic attitude for weeks. I don't like it, Kosaji."

He lost it. "Oh really? Is poor wittle Shiro upset? Maybe you should go to your little girlfriend Hinamori and she could comfort you! Oh, wait! I forgot she's IN THE HOSPITAL DYING!" He yelled. It felt surprisingly good. He knew he had touched a nerve with the last part. A few weeks previously, Hinamori had been assaulted by her own boss, Sosuke Aizen, and when Toshiro showed up to help, he and Aizen had gotten into a fight. Toshiro had hurled his pocket knife at Aizen, only to have Aizen grab Momo and put her directly in front of the knife. It hit her in the heart. Toshiro still hadn't recovered mentally, and Hinamori's chances for survival were slim.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU NASTY, VILE, WICKED—" Toshiro lost it. He almost lunged at Ozuki, but Rangiku intervened.

Toshiro was breathing deeply. "You—You're fired." He said. But Ozuki was already out the door.

Ozuki got into his car and drove away from his place of work, Sieretei Insurance Coverage. He was glad that he had finally stood up to Hitsugaya, but he was angry that he was fired. And even though it was his own fault that he lost his job, he still blamed that annoying, rude Toshiro Hitsugaya.

His blood was still boiling on the way home. Man, he hated that guy. He wished he was dead!

When Ozuki got home, he slammed the car door so hard, it almost shattered the glass. He walked up to his front door and kicked it. It made his toe hurt, but his anger subsided. He kicked the door again, this time imagining that it was Toshiro. It made him feel worse this time. He kept kicking and kicking until the paint was getting chipped off.

When he got inside, his anger was mostly gone. He sat down on a sofa near a coffee table and picked up a picture of a woman and a man, holding hands and smiling—Ozuki's parents. Ozuki felt a tear slowly slide down his cheek.

You see, two years ago, Ozuki's mother and father had died in a car accident, leaving him all alone. Ever since then, Ozuki had been…not right. He was an extreme pessimist, for one. He tended to look on the bad side of life, and he occasionally had overly-intensified fits of anger over very small situations—take tonight as an example. Deep inside of him was a wound that could not be repaired. If psychologists knew what went on inside Ozuki's mind, they would dub him "mentally unstable". Crazy, in other words.

Ozuki sighed. Though his anger was gone, he was still contemplating something that he had thought on the way home. "I wish I could kill Toshiro!" he had exclaimed. Now that he contemplated it, that didn't sound like a bad idea. Toshiro definitely deserved it. The problem was, Ozuki couldn't shoot a gun if his life depended on it. Nor was he smart enough to think of another way to kill him.

As Ozuki thought about this crazy idea, he noticed the headline on a newspaper lying near him:

"Local Judge Murdered—G Strikes Again," It read. He vaguely remembered who G was…some sort of assassin who had killed several popular figures in Karakura. Everyone knew where G resided, but nobody was brave enough to walk into one of the most crime-filled alleys in Karakura Town unless they were looking to hire someone.

He sat in silence for a few moments, then another idea popped into his head, this time even crazier than the last. He would hire G to kill Toshiro.

Author's Note

I would like to point out one thing: Right now, it may seem like I'm setting Toshiro up to be a jerk, but I'm really not. This is in Ozuki's POV, and he's a little...crazy, so everything's twisted. Next time will be Toshiro's POV.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Next time there will be more appearances from Rangiku, Soi Fon, and even Hisagi! Updates will come about every other/every three days.

Later,

Potterwatcher


	2. Dianzhu

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed as he sat down on his bed. Today had been rough. He had completely lost control and fired one of his best budget managers, and even if he was sassy and rude, his talents were normally worth the pain. Maybe he shouldn't have sacked Kosaji…

No, what was he thinking? Had he forgotten what Kosaji had said about Momo? That idiot deserved to be fired. Surely he could find someone to replace him.

Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting Toshiro's train of thought. "Hello?" he answered weakly.

"Hey, it's me. Is now a bad time to come over?" It was none other than Soi Fon, one of his best friends and head of the second floor at Seireitei Insurance.

Toshiro tried to make himself sound happy so that he wouldn't worry his friend. "Of course not. Come on over. Do you want me to make something?"

"That'd be great. I haven't eaten yet."

"Okay. See you in a little while."

Toshiro hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh. He probably shouldn't have told Soi Fon he would make dinner, or even let her come over at that. His house was a mess, and so was he. He stood in the middle of the room for a few seconds in a daze, then snapped out of it and yelled to himself, "What am I DOING? I have to get this place cleaned up!"

No sooner had Toshiro placed the microwave pizza in the oven and tidied up his house then Soifon was at the door bell. "Hey!" he said energetically. As soon as she stepped inside, all of Toshiro's doubts about letting her come over vanished. They sat and talked about work for a little while, then ate some pizza.

Unfortunately, Soi Fon could tell that something was wrong. "What happened today?" she asked him.

"How did you know?"

"Rangiku."

_Darn it!_ he thought. He was going to kill Rangiku tomorrow. How many other people had she told?

Toshiro half sighed, half groaned. He still could not believe what his secretary had done. But Soi Fon just smiled. "Hey, at least you don't have a fat, spoiled brat as your assistant," she told him. This lightened the mood.

Toshiro grinned at her. "Why is he even your secretary? He never does anything."

"I know, right? But his family's rich, and they've got connections with Mr. Yamamoto, so he promised them that their little Marechiyo could have a job here when he gets old and…fat." They both burst out laughing.

Suddenly, today didn't seem like such a bad day. He began to notice all of the _good _things, rather than the bad. Like how the last rays of the setting sun shone through the window, lighting up the room; Or how Soi Fon's eyes clashed wonderfully with her dark blue shirt; Or maybe how the couches that they sat on were so comfortable that they seemed to grab you and wrap you up inside of them. Yes, today was a great day.

* * *

Ozuki was walking down a path that he had never even imagined he would walk. He was in what some would call "The Hood" of Karakura Town. Graffiti coated the walls of the grimy, rotting buildings, and some suspicious figures could be seen lurking in the shadows. Ozuki had even passed what looked strangely similar to a drug dealer selling marijuana.

Why was Ozuki in this part of town, you ask? The answer is quite simple. He was looking for G.

Yes, he had begun to carry out his insane plan. Yes, it was risky. Yes, he could die. Why was he doing it? For the same reason that he did everything else, or at least claimed to: "For my parents."

This statement didn't mean much; it was just a way for Ozuki to excuse the wrong things that he does. One time, he was about to send a letter containing exactly what he thought about Hitsugaya to his friend Omaeda. Unfortunately, Rangiku saw it. "Why did you do this?" she had asked him. And all he had to do was look down, pretend to be teary, and reply, "For…for my parents." And that pretty much got him V.I.P. treatment from anybody compassionate.

Finally, Ozuki reached his destination. It was a dark alleyway, lit by a single streetlight, with the entrance guarded by six machine gun-wielding thugs.

"What's your business here?" A thug grunted. He had a strange accent—it sounded like he was from America. Boston, maybe.

"I'm here to see G," he replied coldly.

"Step forward." Ozuki did so. Two of the guards searched him for weapons, then brought out a strange metal device and scanned him, more than likely checking for tracking devices. Once he was done, the guard muttered, "Clear." They motioned for him to go forward, and he followed.

Thug number one lead him down the alley, which was much longer than he expected, and stopped in front of a metal door on the side.

"Whaddaya want G for?" he asked Ozuki.

"I believe that is a private matter," said Ozuki coolly.

The thug murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "Upperclassmen…" then walked back to his post. Ozuki nervously opened the door.

Inside sat a man wearing a white mask that looked as though it was made of bones. He was dressed in all black, with the exception of the brown trench coat he sported.

"Hello," the man said. "Do come in."

Ozuki stepped inside, confused. "I thought G was a woman?"

The man snickered, "Didn't they tell you? G's not here. I'm Dianzhu. He offered a black-gloved hand. Ozuki reluctantly stepped forward and shook it.

"So," said Dianzhu, "What do you need?"

Ozuki smiled twistedly. "I need you to kill my boss."


	3. The Hornet and the Ice Dragon

Dianzhu smiled back. "That can certainly be arranged. I'll tell G as soon as she gets back."

"Thank you," Ozuki said. He turned to walk away when Ozuki heard Dianzhu speak again.

"You know…G is slow. She's not very fast-paced. I can pull of a murder quicker. If G ever gives you any problems…well, you know where to come. I'll be here," He grinned at Ozuki (or at least it seemed like he grinned—Ozuki couldn't tell through the mask), then stood up and shook his hand one last time.

Ozuki would never admit this to anyone, but he was scared. The man inside there, Dianzhu, creeped him out. Maybe it was the bone mask—it looked as if it was made of _human _bones. By the time he was at the exit of the alley, he was practically running. He heard one of the guards laugh as he dashed past them, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

Ozuki was sound asleep when the ringing of his phone woke him from his slumber later that day. "Hello?" he answered weakly.

"G's ready." It was Dianzhu. Wait—how did Dianzhu get his number? He hadn't told him his name, much less his number. The only possible solution he could think of was that the thug had seen his name when he searched him, reported it to Dianzhu, and they had somehow found out all of his contact information that way. The thought that someone could find out everything about him that easily scared him.

Ozuki mumbled something really intelligent like, "Uh, okay."

"We'll need you to meet us at the Fioza on 42nd Street. You know how to find us—the people with masks," he said.

Ozuki paused for a minute, confused yet again. "Won't you look kind of suspicious walking into a coffee shop wearing ski masks?"

He heard Dianzhu chuckle on the other side of the line. "No worries—Fioza's owned by our people."

Ozuki knew what he meant by "our people". G had dozens of undercover civilians in Karakura; People she'd convinced to be on her side. G and company were like the Mafia. Everybody knew who they were and where they were, but nobody was courageous enough to try and capture them. All of Karakura Town lived in fear of becoming G's next target, police included.

"Got it," Ozuki said. "Be there in a second." He was about to add "I live right down the corner," but he didn't really want the two leading assassins in Karakura Town knowing where he lived. Of course, they probably already knew.

The line went dead, so Ozuki assumed it was time to get going. He changed from his pajamas into his best business suit—always good to make a nice first impression. For a second, he considered wearing a mask to hide his identity too, but since Dianzhu had already seen his face, there was really no reason to.

Five minutes later, he was in the car and on his way to Fioza. This was record time for Ozuki, and he was quite proud of himself. No more than three minutes after he got in the car, he was already parked and heading in to Fioza.

The dimly-lit coffee shop was filled with a few people. The jazz band played in the corner, and the smell of coffee hung in the air. Ozuki didn't see Dianzhu or G, or anyone that looked relatively like them, so he ordered a small tea. After the waiter handed him his drink, he muttered, "Follow me."

He took Ozuki into the back room, where two masked people lounged on couches, drinking coffee through the holes in their ski masks. Ozuki should have been afraid, but instead he was annoyed. "I thought you told me to meet you in the front." He grunted.

The smaller of the two spoke up, "There was a change of plans, Mr. Kosaji." Her tone was cold, knowing, and calm—he felt like he had heard it before.

"So, you're G?"

The girl scoffed. _"'G'. _The public gave me that name because they didn't know what else to call me. Personally, I prefer for my clients to call me Hornisse. And I assume you know my assistant, Ladenbesitzer." She indicated the man opposite her.

"I thought you were—"Ozuki began.

"Ladenbesitzer, Dianzhu, Redder. I go by many names," Dianzhu said lazily, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Kosaji. We have much to talk about." G—or Hornisse—said, indicating a small lounge chair next to her.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto finally laid her head down and relaxed after a day's hard work. She should have been paid double for all of the work she had to do today. She had to file reports, answer calls, and stay late, all without even having a single swig of alcohol! Someday, she'd charm Mr. Yamamoto to take away that silly "No drinking on the premises" rule.

While lying in bed, she pondered her choices for her next boyfriend: Shuhei, Gin, Renji…there were too many options. Rangiku just loved men—they were so easy to charm and so fun to be around.

While thinking about men, she remembered a very…strange man. A man who had called her today. A man who she suspected was still scarred, and would be forever scarred, by his parent's death. Ozuki Kosaji.

* * *

"…I use bullets crafted out of the finest metal. That will cost you," Hornisse was explaining. "If I've calculated it up correctly, the total cost will be $10,000."

"It's a deal," Ozuki agreed. "Now we need to talk about plans. My boss, T—"

"Don't speak his name!" Hornisse snapped. "We can't let anyone hear. Though it is very unlikely that one of the civilians here is eavesdropping, we can't guarantee that one of my employees will not overhear, and if by any chance they know this person, they could try to prevent it. Or worse—tell the police."

"Okay. Then should we have some kind of codename for him?" Ozuki asked. _Gosh, _he thought. _Their demands are so particular…_

"Yes," Hornisse agreed. "His codename will be Eis Drache. As for you…you can be Verrüct."

Ozuki laughed. "Where do you even get these names? Hornisse, Verrüct, Eis Drache, Ladenbesitzer…they almost sound—"

"German," Dianzhu answered him. Ozuki looked at him closely and could see something he hadn't noticed before: A blond lock of hair hanging out of his mask over the bridge of Dianzhu's nose. The color of Dianzhu's hair, mixed with the sound of his voice reminded Ozuki vaguely of someone, he just couldn't remember who. He had a strange and unsettling feeling that he'd met both Dianzhu and Hornisse before.

Hornisse interrupted Ozuki's train of thought. "So…let's get back to business. It's time to arrange the perfect murder."

Author's Note

Hoped you like the chapter. This one came easily to me. A schedule of updates can be found in my profile if you're wondering.

I'd really like to hear feedback! And in case you're wondering, those German words really do mean something. German and Japanese will be the central side-languages in this Fanfiction, which means that I'll use those for names of people and places. If you're wondering where I'm getting translations, it's at .com It's very fun choosing these names :)

Later,

Potterwatcher


	4. Murder

The next day at work, Toshiro Hitsugaya was unbelievably tired. Even after Soi Fon left to go to a meeting, he had stayed up, watching old Christmas videos of him and Momo unwrapping presents together. He didn't know why, but he had acquired a sudden urge to see Momo. Since that wasn't possible, he did the obvious thing—he sulked. After that, he got the video idea.

Anyways, he had stayed up past two o'clock last night, and now felt like his brain was slowly turning into lead. He lazily plopped down at his desk and put his head down, only to be harassed by his annoying secretary.

"Hey, Shiro-chan! Why the long face?" Rangiku asked, giving him a cheerful smile.

"You," he mumbled sleepily. "Go away."

Rangiku pouted. "Now, that's not very nice!"

"Oh shut up…" and Toshiro put his head back on his desk and drifted to sleep once more.

* * *

Toshiro dreamed that he was in a dimly lit café. "Fioza," the sign on the door read. Where was this place?

"Hey!" said a gruff voice behind him. "Are you going to order something or not?" He turned around to find that it was his turn at the register.

"Uh…an iced latte, please," he replied. As soon as he received his latte, he went straight to the back room, though he had no idea why. His feet seemed to be steering him on their own. The sign on the door read "Quiet—Meeting in Process," but the door was unlocked, so Toshiro walked right in.

Nobody seemed to notice him. He slipped inside and sat in a vacant chair. Around him sat three people: a man and a woman both dressed in black, and a chubby, middle-aged man in a suit. Toshiro realized with a jolt that the second man was his former employee, Ozuki Kosaji.

"…Now that the plan is set up, we must put it into action immediately," The girl was saying. Toshiro felt like he had heard her voice before, he just couldn't figure out when or where.

She continued, "Ozuki Kosaji, I believe it is time to kill your boss."

Toshiro awoke abruptly. With a jolt, he realized who voice belonged to. Wait…no…it couldn't be her…surely not. It was just a dream…right?

* * *

Hornisse removed her ski mask once she got to the base and set it on the couch. Ozuki Kosaji…where had she heard that name before? It seemed so familiar, and even his appearance reminded her of someone she had known once.

Behind her, Dianzhu laughed. "That Ozuki guy was quite a character, wasn't he?"

Hornisse nodded. "Once we get this assassination done with, he'll be easy to kill. He is naïve, plain, and simple-minded—exactly like most of my victims."

Dianzhu laughed yet again. "You can be so cold sometimes."

She glared at him. "I still don't trust you. I don't care if you were Katzen's best friend…sometimes, you annoy me so much that I wish _you _were the one I was hired to kill."

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual. And you know," he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh now, "Sometimes, _sie erinnern mich an die Rückseite eins schmutzigen Esel."_

"Why you-!" with that, she jumped on him and began punching every bit of him that she could reach. Meanwhile, Dianzhu was still laughing his head off.

Suddenly, the door behind them swung open. A tall, graceful woman stepped in and chuckled. "Always fighting, aren't you?" she asked. "Looking nice, Dianzhu, Hornisse."

"Katzen!" Hornisse cried, embracing the woman in a huge hug.

Katzen ruffled Hornisse's hair. "Good to see you too," she said with a smile.

"Oh, hello, Dianzhu," she laughed, helping him up. "You look quite shaken up. It appears I have taught Hornisse well."

"She freaking beat me up!" Dianzhu mumbled.

"He told me that I look like the backside of a dirty donkey!" Hornisse cried. Katzen just laughed.

"You two crack me up," she said. Then her tone turned more business-like. "I hear you have an assassination coming up, Hornisse."

"That is correct."

"Do you know the target's name?"

Hornisse shook her head. "We thought it would be best to wait until later. Just…just in case someone was listening in on us."

Katzen nodded, looking at Hornisse with respect. "Good move. One can never take too many precautions. Now, tell me about this plan of yours."

Dianzhu grinned. "It's a good one," he said. "Even I'm surprised."

"Let's hear it, then."

Hornisse began to explain. In just two days, Ozuki would invite Toshiro—or Eis Drache, as they knew him—over to his house to apologize. If Toshiro couldn't come over, they reverted to the backup plan, which would just be a clean assassination at Toshiro's house. If he did, then Ozuki would pretend to apologize for everything that he'd done, then ask Toshiro to stay for a drink. Ozuki would go into the kitchen after Toshiro said yes (again, if he denied, then the backup plan would be put into action), and pretend to be fixing drinks. Hornisse would be hidden in the pantry, and Dianzhu would be in hiding at Toshiro's house just in case something went wrong. After Ozuki had been in the kitchen for a while, he would scream and lay on the ground, as if he were out cold. Toshiro would undoubtedly come to check on Ozuki, and when he did, Hornisse would knock him out and tie him up. The two would then depart from the house, call Dianzhu to report success, and take Toshiro back to the base. There, they would drug Toshiro, set him in a car filled with beer bottles, and push the car off of the highest cliff in Karakura—Mount Famaru. Then Hornisse would eventually kill Ozuki, though she didn't tell Katzen that part.

When Hornisse finished, Katzen applauded. "Well done, my little cadet. I would like to meet the 'Ozuki' man. Shall we arrange a meeting?"

Dianzhu and Hornisse both smiled sinisterly. "We shall."

Author's Note

Not really much to say. It took me a long time to write this one, so I hope you enjoy it :)

Dislaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Ozuki.

Please review!

Later,

Potterwatcher


	5. Silent Night

Ozuki loved working for one of the most successful companies in Karakura, but what he loved even more was freedom. Freedom meaning not having to wake up at 6:00 every morning, eat a hurried breakfast, and then go to work for a short, white-haired little kid.

He woke up at 10:00 the following morning, got dressed in a casual suit, and went out for breakfast at the local bakery. He ordered a chocolate-stuffed croissant, fresh out of the oven. It tasted like heaven—soft, buttery, chocolaty.

Around noon, he headed back to his house and watched Sports Center. Oh, the joys of not having a job. It was nearly one o'clock when Ozuki heard his phone ring. "Unknown Caller," the caller I.D. read. He normally didn't answer his phone unless he knew the person calling, but with all of this assassination business, he didn't know who would be calling him.

"Oh what the heck…" he muttered, flipping open the phone. "Hello?"

It was Hornisse. "I want you to meet someone today. Can you be at Fioza by nine tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," Ozuki replied. Then he got an idea. "Hold on just a second." He gently set down the phone and disappeared into his room. He returned with a small silver object. Before picking up his phone again, he pressed a small red button on the device, hit "speaker" on the cell phone, and held the phone at an arm's length away.

"So, tonight at nine?" he asked.

"Yes," Hornisse replied.

"And may I ask who I am meeting?"

Hornisse hesitated. After a few seconds, she said, "Katzen. She's my boss."

"Excellent…" Ozuki muttered. "All right. I'll be there."

Ozuki hung up the phone and pressed the red button again, disappearing back into his room. He entered the living room carrying another of the exact same object. He pressed a small silver button with a triangle on it, and Seireitei Insurance's last business meeting played from the recorder. Next, he listened to the recording of him on the phone with Hornisse. He listened to the meeting tape once more.

"…C'mon, Toshiro, we can afford that, can't we?" Rangiku was saying.

"I think so….What do you guys think?" Toshiro asked.

"I think it's a great idea. Go ahead, Toshiro."

Ozuki knew this was it. This was Hornisse. He pressed pause and said to himself, "I know who you are now, Hornisse. That was quite a surprise, though…and knowing you, this assassination could be a problem. I'll need some backup."

And he flipped his phone open and dialed Dianzhu's number.

* * *

Soi Fon visited again today. She seemed to be visiting a lot lately, but it by no means bothered Toshiro. He enjoyed the company. They went out to Blockbuster to rent a scary movie for Halloween. Their top choices were _The Shining, Pet Sematary, _and _Halloween. _They ended up going with _The Shining. _Classic horror movie. They watched it together until Soi Fon had to leave at 8:30 to go to some kind of meeting.

Toshiro enjoyed the movie, but not as much as he enjoyed spending an evening with Soi Fon. It was strange and hard to admit, but nowadays, his best friend was a girl. He missed Momo, and every day he prayed for her recovery, but Soi Fon sort of—just sort of—reminded him of Momo.

Toshiro smiled to himself. It was time to go to sleep, and for once, he wasn't worried about what was going to happen tomorrow. He knew everything would be all right.

* * *

"Are you clear with the plan?" Ozuki asked into his phone.

"Absolutely."

"And you're all right with doing this?"

Dianzhu laughed. "Of course! As long as I get paid."

Ozuki grunted and closed his phone. Then he picked up the slip of paper on the desk next to him, dialed the number that Dianzhu gave him, and waited.

"Hello?" Hornisse answered.

"There's been a change of plans. I need you to meet me at my house. 4403 Village Heights."

"_Ozuki? _How did you get this number?" Hornisse asked in amazement.

"I have my sources," Ozuki answered coolly. Ever since he had found out who Hornisse was, he hadn't been afraid of her anymore.

"Um…okay. That's fine. I'll be bringing two security guards if that's the case."

"Excellent." That wouldn't be a problem—Dianzhu could take care of the guards if necessary.

"Same time?"

"Nine o'clock."

* * *

Walking to his bedroom, Toshiro saw a small, sliver object glinting in the dim light. Confused, he walked over and picked it up.

It was a pocket knife. Where did this come from? Then he noticed the engravings on the side:

"_Shaolin Fon." _Soi Fon's real name. But since when did she carry around a pocket knife? Oh well. Toshiro picked up his Smart Phone and dialed her number, but all he got was the answering machine. Weird. Soi Fon almost always answers her phone.

Instead of pondering it some more, Toshiro just went off to bed. It was only 8:55, but he had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

Ozuki was pacing around his front door, waiting for Hornisse to get here, when he heard a noise in the kitchen. Ozuki walked forward bravely.

The kitchen seemed empty, yet disturbed. Someone had been here. Ozuki carefully turned around and slowly began walking towards the living room when a hand grabbed him from behind.

"Ha!"

"AH!"

"You should be more careful than that," Hornisse said, brushing the dust off her shoulder.

Ozuki was dumbfounded. "How did you—the kitchen—you just—"

"You have to be able to get inside through other ways besides front doors when you're an assassin, you know," she explained. "But this is no time for explanations. Let's get to business."

They continued into Ozuki's living room and each sat on a moldy armchair. "So where is this 'Katzen' person?" Ozuki asked.

Hornisse yawned. "Schedule conflicts. She should be here in an hour."

Ozuki leaned forward. "Are you ready to hear the name?"

Hornisse grunted. "Sure I am," she said, drumming her fingers on Ozuki's coffee table.

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya." _Hornisse froze.

* * *

That name hit Soi Fon like a bullet to the heart. _No…he must be joking…_

But Ozuki's face was dead serious. What should she do? _I could never kill Toshiro…I love Toshiro….What should I do? _

She quickly looked Ozuki over. She would call the deal off. If he tried to force her to do it, she would kill him. It was as simple as that. _I won't do it…I WON'T!_

"No. The deal is off. I'm out of here," Soi Fon said, standing up. Tears streamed down her face.

"I thought you might say that," Ozuki said softly. "That's why I hired some insurance."

"Insurance…?" There was a small click and Soi Fon fell to the ground, blood pouring from a small hole in her stomach. Behind her stood Dianzhu.

"Dianzhu…" she whispered weakly. "How did you…?"

"' You have to be able to get inside through other ways besides front doors when you're an assassin, you know'," he repeated her own words.

"But…why?"

Dianzhu shrugged. "More pay. More pay means more freedom. Freedom from _you. _And besides," he said, "I never really liked you anyways." He shot her again, and she lay down, completely still.

"Well," Dianzhu said, wiping off his gun, "That's the end of her. Time to get planning, Ozuki."

Author's Note

Ooh! I bet nobody saw that coming!

Hope you enjoyed it, and if you looked really hard, you could have know that Soi Fon was Hornisse, because in German, Hornisse=Hornet. The names DO have a meaning!

So, who did you guys think G was? Did you expect this?

Later,

Potterwatcher


	6. Dial 'T' for Toshiro

Ozuki's breathing slowed slightly. Now it was finally over; Hornisse—or Soi Fon—was dead. He knew he could trust Dianzhu more than anyone. Dianzhu was determined. He was quick. He was emotionless.

"…and I've come up with a new plan, if you'd like to hear it," Dianzhu was saying. "This one will get rid of Toshiro for sure—"

"Stop!" Ozuki ordered. He had heard the sound of shoes scuffing on his front porch. Had someone overheard them? Soon, there was a loud, firm knock on the door.

"Dianzhu! Stay hidden!" Ozuki whispered.

"What should I do with her?" Dianzhu asked, pointing at Soi Fon's body, which was still on the living room floor.

"Put it in the closet!" There was another loud knock. Ozuki waited for Dianzhu to crawl into a small corner behind a large vase before swinging open the door. To his surprise, it was—

"Rangiku!"

"Hello, Ozuki."

Ozuki scratched his head. "What are you doing here?"

Rangiku shrugged. "I came to check on you. Make sure you've found a job," she explained.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ozuki said, casually leaning against the door. On any other day, he would've been overjoyed to see Rangiku, but today he was too stressed out. "Do you want to—"

He was interrupted by a loud gasp. "What _happened?" _Rangiku asked shrilly. To his horror, she stepped inside the doorway and pointed to the large puddle of blood lying on the ground where Soi Fon once was.

Ozuki's heart raced. He had to come up with an excuse _fast. _"I…um….Oh, boy, not again!" he cried, acting upset.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked, concerned.

Ozuki sighed dramatically for effect. "My cat's had this wound in its side for days. It wasn't that bed the last time I checked, but the problem is, he keeps getting into fights, and the wound just keeps reopening."

Being an animal lover, this touched close to the heart for Rangiku. "We need to get your cat patched up, then!" she said.

"Um…it's run off again, but I promise I'll take it straight to the vet the next time he comes in."

Rangiku was still suspicious. "Are you sure this is your cat's blood? It's a pretty large puddle. I didn't think a cat could bleed that much and survive."

"Uh, yes, it's Fred's—I mean, it's my cat's. Why don't you get going? I'll clean this up," Ozuki said, escorting her to the door.

"Okay, call me when you find Fred!" she called, walking down the street. _Fred. _How gullible was she?

"Will do! Phew…that was a close one, wasn't it, Dianzhu?" Ozuki stopped dead in his tracks. Dianzhu was gone. "D-Dianzhu?"

"HA!" Dianzhu leapt from the rafters on the ceiling and onto Ozuki's back. "OW!"

"Sorry," Dianzhu said, still laughing. Ozuki, however, did _not _find it funny.

"Can we just continue?"

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, here's the plan: You'll go over to Toshiro—I mean, Eis Drache's house and pretend to apologize. Meanwhile, I'll be on top of the building next to his place with a sniper. Once I'm in position, I'll call you on your cell, but you'll say it's a wrong number. After I call, be prepared for me to snipe him, okay? Once he's sniped, you check to see if he's okay. If he's alive, pretend to be shocked, upset, yadda yadda yadda, and call the cops. If he's dead, you call my cell and let it ring for one long, full ring, then hang up, because the Morse code for 'T' is one long beep. You'll dial 'T' for Toshiro, get it? After you call (if you do call), I'll send over one of my old buddies, Katzen, to recover the body. Nothing will go wrong, right? Now, here's the most important part. Make _sure _that you open his blinds, because if you don't, I don't know who I'm sniping. I could end up hitting you, and that wouldn't be good. You got it?" Dianzhu asked.

Ozuki exhaled slightly. "I…I think so."

"Great. We'll go over it tomorrow beforehand." And with that, Dianzhu leapt out of the slightly ajar window, still carrying Soi Fon's body, and sprinted into the darkness.

* * *

Toshiro awoke to the unpleasant feeling of someone shaking his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, he saw one of his friends Shuhei Hisagi above him.

"Hi-Hisagi?" Toshiro yawned.

"Wake up, Toshiro, wake _up! _Toshiro, wake up! Soi Fon's dead."

"_What did you say?"_

"I said that Soi Fon's dead. They found her in her apartment last night with two wounds to the chest," Hisagi explained.

"No…that can't be true…"

"It is, man. I'm sorry."

"I know who did it!" Toshiro yelled, sitting up suddenly. His stomach hurt, but he didn't care. "I know who did it, and I'm going to kill them. Did you hear that, Ozuki Kosaji? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Author's Note

Hi, sorry for the long-time-no-update session. I was on an unstated hiatus :)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave feedback. What do you think of the new plan?

Just in case you're wondering, I'm planning for this story to go on for 2 more chapters, just in case you're wondering.

Later,

-Potterwatcher

P.S.-FEEDBACK!


	7. HIATUS!

Hey guys, Potterwatcher here.

First off, I'd like to apologize for my loooong absence. I'd like to say that I've been doing something useful, like planning all of my stories, but in truth I've just been lazy.

Anyways, school is hard, y'know? So, in order to be able to write my stories with the most amount of effort possible, I'm placing all of my stuff **on hiatus** until summer. That doesn't mean that I might not update every now and then; it's just a reminder for you guys not to expect updates from me constantly. (If you're subscribed to me or some of my other stories, you might be getting other notices like this one.)

Lastly, I'd like to thank you all for your continuous support and praise. It really makes me feel awesome.

See you during summer,

-Potter

PS: Sorry that I broke the rule about no Author's Notes as chapters. Please forgive me, all-mighty FF mods. *bows down*


End file.
